kingmakergamefandomcom-20200213-history
Drun Givaldrak
Short Summary Drun Givaldrak is a fighter specializing in agility and mastery of a single weapon: The Drake’s Blade. The blade is his father’s masterwork, a three foot long Elven curved blade infused with latent ancient magic and bonded to Drun’s soul from birth. Drun was trained in swordsmanship from the moment he could hold a sword. However, it was only on his twenty fifth birthday that he received from his father the Drake’s Blade. With the blade, he received instructions and a warning: The forging of the blade was finished, but the blade was not yet complete. The blade gains the power to take life from the lives of those it slays. In order to complete the blade, it must be used to kill. However, Drun must take care in who he kills with the blade, for in addition to drawing power from its victims it also gains consciousness and a desire to fulfill its role. Kill the evil/unlawful and the sword will become an instrument for righteousness and justice. Slay the innocent/good and the sword will become an instrument of terror and evil. Drun had been raised to value good and justice. In order to complete the sword, he, his wife (Alyssa Givaldrak), and his father set off on a campaign to the wild lands, a place filled with lawlessness and danger. A perfect place to feed his sword… Stats STR: 12 DEX: 20 CON: 10 INT: 13 WIS: 10 CHA: 10 Diary Day -1: Wow, what a day. If this is any portent of things to come, I'm going to have no trouble completing my sword. I met up with a fine group of adventurers who I'm going to be working with on my trek through the wilds. However, right as we were receiving our exploration commission suddenly the guards in the area attacked the sword lords and even the king’s representatives. It turned out they were hired assassins. Drake’s blade was well fed that day. Three assassins died by my hand, each felled with one swift blow of my sword. Well, except for the last one. We captured one alive and I kinda roughed him up a bit to get him to talk. Then one of the nobles wanted his death prolonged a bit as an example, and I obliged. Alyssa seemed a bit conflicted on that one, but I think she recognized that he was going to be executed anyway. Day 2: Got to an old fort today. The only residents were a man named Oleg and his young wife. I forget what her name was. Anyway, it seems that they were suffering from a bit of a bandit problem. We handled that problem for them the next morning when the bandits came visiting again. Unfortunately, I was off my game. Usually my blade strikes with unerring accuracy, but I missed not once but twice. And when I did land blows I barely nicked the bad guys. Poor Alyssa fared even worse. She took a horrible blow that nearly stopped both our hearts. Fortunately, she’s a tough little girl. Fortunately she didn’t take a hit like the one that took down one of our comrades, River. Dam he took an arrow right through the eye. At least it was quick. I barely knew him, but he seemed like a nice enough guy. I fear we must be careful out here lest we lose more friends… Day 89: What a fine day this is! We just got done with another bout of heroic venturing and now we're off exploring the wilds once again. Speaking of wilds, I think I see something. Yes, I think that's a boar. We're gonna have fine eating tonight! Hmmm... It seems to be looking stright at me. Oh my, is it thinking of attacking? Stupid animal, what could it possibly do to a party of seasoned adventurers like us? *blood obscurse the remainder of the page* Notes Image created with: http://www.ugo.com/channels/comics/heromachine2/heroMachine2.asp Category:Player Characters Category:Deceased